Our Magical Adventures with Shigure and Ayame
by Kandalover21
Summary: When Katarina and Artemis leave their homes for the Magic Kingdom, they meet Shigure who offers to let them stay with him. Not knowing what they're getting themselves into they agreed. Filled with evil pillow pets, Lady Gaga and of course MAGIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi! I would like to welcome you to part one of Our Magical Adventures With Shigure and Ayame! :) I am writing this with my friend Katherine, without her this story would of never have been written. This is our first story that we have published for people to see, so please be gentle with the comments! Thanks! You can also find this story and any of my other stories on deviantart. ^^ Oh! Something you should know before you read this is that the word _magic _had a different meaning for Katherine and I. ;) Keep that in mind as you read! Also we have taken many characters and aspects from other stories and animes apart from Fruits Basket, for example, the elves from Lord of the Rings, Kanda from D. Gray Man, and Edmond Dantes from The Count of Monte Cristo. You'll see all these aspects at some point in time during the fic. Anyway we hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Ayame or Shigure, but we do own Katarina and Artemis.

* * *

><p>In an extremely <em>Magical<em> kingdom where _Magic_ is a regular occurrence, in fact, everyone in the kingdom has experienced the _Magic_ at least once, there are two who have yet to feel the wonder of this glorious _Magic_. These two young ladies are Katarina of Rivendell and Artemis of Ur.

Neither of these girls have ever seen each other, and are strangers to this _magical_ Kingdom, being, after all, from the outside world. Both had skin as fair as snow and eyes as blue as the sea, but that is where the similarities end.

Katarina was an elf from the far elvish lands. While many of her elvish comrades got the longing for the sea, Katarina never did. Instead of going for the sea she headed for the Kingdom. No one knows for sure exactly how old she is, but she appears forever ageless. Katharina, having not experienced the _Magic_ herself, cannot perform _Magic_. Her hair is a rich copper brown, spiraling to her waist.

Artemis on the other hand came from a kingdom of mere mortals. She eventually became restless and tired of her monotonous life and surroundings, so she decided to pack up and head toward the _Magic_ Kingdom she had heard so much about by the fireside. She had always dreamed of coming face to face with a mythical creature or better yet an elf, and had always wanted a life full of adventure and near death experiences.

Artemis had long blonde hair that was constantly changing due to her ability to her _magically_ change her hair. The story is that when Artemis was three she had gotten into to her uncle's potion box and drank one of them, and ever since Artemis had been able to do whatever she wished with her hair. Just like Artemis's hair her wardrobe was always changing. She could never stick to one style. One day she might dress punk and the next prep.

Katharina blinked her brilliant blue eyes rapidly as she stepped out of the flying carriage into the airport. The carriage had been dark for most of the journey. Not many people were around, and now that she was here, she wasn't quite sure what to do, or where to go. It suddenly dawned on Katharina that she had no place to stay.

Aimlessly, she walked over to the small bookshop in the terminal. Inside, there was a table set up with several copies of a book called "A Summer Sigh: A Naughty Love Story" stacked on it precariously. At the table set a man unlike any she had ever seen before. There was something strangely…kinky about him. His Asian heritage was evident in his features, and his shaggy black hair fell into his eyes in a most pleasing manner.

"Um… he… hello. My name is Katarina… Princess Katarina of Rivendell." She spoke in a strangely accented English, having spoken Elvish her whole life.

The man raised his eyebrows slightly and smiled suggestively. "A princess, you say? Are you by any chance… a high school girl? He asked hopefully.

"What is 'high school'?" Katarina asked, "Anyway… I was wondering if you knew somewhere I could stay? I… I don't know anyone here."

The man's smile widened. "I know where you can stay," he said in a rather perverted voice. "You can stay with me. That is… if you cook for me and answer to my demands! My name is Shigure Sohma by the way."  
>Katarina then became very excited and accepted his offer. Shigure gave her directions to his house, promising to meet her when she was done with his book signing. Katarina set off, very excited for her new life here.<p>

Artemis stepped out of the flying carriage and eagerly took in her new surroundings. She was so excited to be in a different land that she couldn't stop staring at every little thing in fascination. As Artemis walked into the airport she caught her reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but stop to fix it. She was wearing a dress that had a tight leather bodice with a white puffy blouse underneath, and a burgundy skirt. Today her hair was waist length and slightly curly.

As she resumed walking she realized that she had no idea where she was going to stay. It was at that moment that Artemis came upon the same bookstore that Katarina had just left, and sitting there was the same pervy man.

"Hello," Artemis said as she walked up to the man, "do you happen to know of a place I can stay at?"

Shigure looked Artemis up and down and a wide smile spread across his face. "Well you could come and stay with me if you wish. My name's Shigure." And quickly realizing this girl wasn't as clueless as the elf did not ask for the demands.

"Oh well that's awfully nice, Shigure, but I don't want to impose. I'll have to pay you for your generosity." Artemis smiled but it quickly faded as she caught the title of the book he was selling, and she couldn't help but think that she had made a grave mistake.

"You could cook and take care of the house as payment." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh… well, okay," Artemis replied wearily.

"Great!" He says flinging his arms outward. "I'll meet you here in two hours and then I'll take you home."

"Thanks," Artemis replied, "Oh, and I'm Artemis by the way." She added before walking off to an interesting clothing shop she had noticed out of the corner of her eye.

Katarina was at Shigure's house preparing dinner. There were photos of two other, rather attractive, men. She made extra food, as she was not sure who else lived here. She was pretty sure that he lived alone though. She heard approaching footsteps and, peered out the window out the window to see Shigure and another girl coming up to the house. She opened the front door and invited them to dinner, all the while taking in the other girl who was holding a large shopping bag.

Shigure dashed up to Katarina, and threw his arms around her, "Artemis, this is Katarina. Katarina will be staying here too! She's an ELF!" he said as he pulled back her long hair to reveal her pointed ears. Artemis dropped her bag in excitement.

"Oh my God! You're an elf! A real elf!" She shouted as she grabbed Katarina's ears and caressed he pointed tips. As Artemis fawned over Katarina, Shigure stood a little ways off from them, admiring Katarina's regal attire. She was wearing a royal blue, floor-length dress. The dress had a square neck, and was fitted perfectly to her slender body. It had a dropped waist with a silver belt encrusted with diamonds and sapphires, the exact shade of her eyes. The belt matched her necklace and headdress. Yes, thought Shigure, this will be very, very fun.

Artemis realizing that she was being a bit too personal with Katarina quickly backed off, blushing. "I'm sorry. It's just that it's been my lifelong dream to meet an elf!"

"You've never seen an elf before?" she asked looking at Artemis strangely.

"Well no. My village was quite dull and isolated." Artemis replied.

"Well know that you two have been acquainted with one another. Let's eat!" Shigure exclaimed happily before leading the girls to the dinning room where dinner awaited them. It consisted of delicious smelling elvish food. They all sit down to eat but before they could take one bite of their dinner, Shigure exclaimed, "But what is dinner without some music!" as he took out a little remote and hit play:

"Lets have some fun! This beat is sick! I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!"

Artemis's eyes grew wide as Lady Gaga blared on the radio and Shigure happily sang along. Katarina then hesitantly leaned over toward Artemis and asked "What is a disco stick?" Artemis just stared at Katarina open mouthed as she thought '_This girl is an idiot!"_

Shigure just so happened to overhear Katarina's question and said "Well Katarina, a disco stick is a m—

"Hey! Let's not talk about this at dinner!" Artemis quickly interrupted.

"Fine," Shigure pouted before continuing to sing along to the beautiful dinner music, "Don't think to hard just bust that kick I want to take a ride on your disco stick!" He got so into the music, head-banging and swaying back and forth, that crumbs went flying all over the room, including Katarina and Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here it is part 2! We hope you enjoy! :) Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** We unfortunately do not own Shigure or Ayame but we do own Katarina and Artemis ^^

* * *

><p>With dinner now over, Shigure yawned widely and said, "Well, I suppose it's time for bed! Come," he said to the girls, "I will show you to your rooms."<p>

He led them up the stairs and showed them each to their simple but elegant bedrooms, which were joined by a bathroom.

"Goodnight! Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Shigure said cheerfully, leaving Katarina and Artemis standing awkwardly together.

Artemis, still embarrassed about her spazz attack at seeing Katarina, said, "Um…I'm sorry about the…uh…ear rape. I just got so excited! I've never seen a real elf before!"

Katarina smiled slightly, "It's okay." Katarina then reached out and grabbed Artemis's ears the same way Artemis had grabbed her own. "There, we're square."

"Oh… Okay. Goodnight then," said Artemis as she headed off to her own room. As soon as they fell into bed both fell instantly asleep, exhausted from their long journeys that day that day.

The next morning, Shigure's voice carried through the house, "I'm hungryyyy! Make me some foooooood!" Katarina leapt out of bed and threw on a white dress with a pink top and lace covering the pink. She dashed down the stairs to make Shigure breakfast.

Artemis climbed slowly out of the warm embrace of her bed, groggily threw the door open, and shouted, "You could at least say PLEASE!" She then proceeded to go back to her room and get herself ready for the day. When Artemis came down the stairs ten minutes later, she was dressed in a black and red checkered mini-skirt, a black tube top, and her hair was now pixie cut with pink highlights, and a black bow on the left side.

Katarina was just about to serve Shigure his breakfast when he caught a glimpse of Artemis. His mouth dropped wide open. As Artemis sat down, Shigure said, "That's an awfully short skirt…" and then tried to look under the table. Artemis responded with a good hard kick to his shin. "Mind yourself pervert!" She yelled.

"OWWW! What did you do that for? I didn't do anything!" Artemis chose to ignore Shigure's question. Katarina joined the others at the table.

"Um, WHAT are you wearing?" asked Artemis, staring at Katarina's elaborate dress.

"What am I wearing? What are YOU wearing?" replied Katarina giving a disapproving look at Artemis's short skirt and tube top.

"I'm expressing myself, that's what I'm doing! I can finally wear whatever I want!" said Artemis, "What's your excuse? If you haven't noticed people around here don't wear floor length dresses on an every day basis. You look like some kind of _princess_!"

"I _am_ a princess," said Katarina calmly, continuing to eat her food.

"Not here, you aren't!" Their argument was stopped as Shigure rushed to the phone, dialed a number, and spoke to whoever was on the other end.

"Ayame, I need you to do something for me. Get here as quickly as you can!" The girls exchanged a glance, somehow knowing Shigure was up to something.

A few hours later when Katarina, Artemis, and Shigure were sitting in the living room the door bell rang, causing Shigure to eagerly prance to the door, but before he could reach it the door dramatically flew open revealing one of the most beautiful men the girls have ever seen.

He was a tall, elegant man who seemed to carry an air of importance. He had beautiful, long, platinum blonde hair that fell below his waist and tempting silver eyes. He wore a long purple Asian styled tunic that had slits on the side, revealing white pants.

The girls eyes grew wide as they took in his beauty and Artemis could hardly keep herself from attacking his hair. (Artemis had a thing for guys with long hair.)

Shigure ran to give Ayame a warm man-hug. "Aya, it's been sooo long!"

"Oh yes Gure it has been! Now why is it you called me out here? Could it be that you were in need of some _company_?" Ayame winked.

"No not this time, Aya, although your offer is tempting I have other plans for you. You see I would love to take these _high school_ girls out to that party at the _Magic_ Palace, but they have nothing to suitable to wear." Shigure explained, gesticulating wildly.

"Oh dear! How tragic! I must take their measurements at once!" Ayame said with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Wait, what party?" Artemis asked concerned.

"Oh just a little get together," Shigure said nonchalantly. Artemis still wasn't convinced.

"Don't worry, you'll look fabulous!" Ayame leaned close down to her face so that his hair fell over her like a veil.

"Oh…Okay…" Artemis blushed. As she reached out to stroke his long hair, and swooned ever so slightly. Shigure narrowed his eyes at the scene, but then quickly shrugged, '_Oh well,_' he thought, '_I still got Katarina._'

Ayame conjured a tape measure and beckons the girls to come over. As Ayame proceeded to take the girl's measurements he kept going on and on about what colors and styles would look best on the two girls, while Artemis continued to be enamored by Ayame's hair, Katarina looked immensely uncomfortable, and Shigure watched eagerly from the corner.

Once Ayame finished taking the girl's measurements, he and Shigure disappeared down into the basement where the "worked" on the dresses, leaving Artemis and Katarina alone together.

Shortly after Shigure and Ayame descended into the basement, the radio, as it had the previous night at dinner, came on blaring Right Now by Akon throughout the house.

"It's been so long since I haven't seen your face. I've got to be strong, but the strength I have is washing away. I wanna make love right now na na na…" Katarina's eyes grew wide as the meaning of the music clicked in her mind. She glanced over at Artemis, who was singing along.

"What is this obscenity? Why do they need music like this to make dresses?" Asked Katarina.

"Ummm…you probably don't want to know…" replied Artemis.

"So what's it like where you're from?" Katarina asked.

Artemis's entire manner changed as she launched into a tirade about her village, "It was absolutely DREADFUL! Women had NO freedom, and it was entirely populated by a bunch of close-minded fools! I was expected to marry this jerk of a king who had an unhealthy obsession with money and expected me to have lots of babies! He was such a MAN-BITCH!"

Katarina just stared at her. "Wow… I'm so sorry. That sounds terrible! Rivendell was much better. It was a place of beauty and welcomed creativity."  
>"Why did you leave, then, if Rivendell is so good?"<p>

Katarina smiled sadly, then answered, "Elves…We get a longing for the sea, to cross the ocean to the Undying Lands. We get the urge when out time here on Earth is complete. Everyone I knew-all my friends and family- got the longing, but I never did. I was alone. Never had I felt so utterly alone. That's why I came here. To meet new people, and start over."

"Well, we are both here now, to start a new life," said Artemis reassuringly. At that moment, Shigure and Ayame burst in, each looking very disheveled and wearing satisfied expressions on their faces, and each carrying an extravagant dress.

"What took you so long? How much effort does it take to make a dress?" Katarina asked.

"Well… you see, Katarina, Ayame and I were-

"Now, now. Not in front of the children!" said Ayame with a wink.

"I am NOT a child! I was supposed to be married and have lots of babies!" Artemis said indignantly.

"Well you can still do that," Shigure said nonchalantly.

Artemis blushed, and said, "Like I said earlier, mind yourself, Pervert!"

"Anyway, chop, chop! Go try on the dresses!" said Ayame with a wave of his hand.

The girls eagerly grabbed their dresses and dashed upstairs to go try them on. Artemis was quite pleased with hers. It was a strapless black and red plaid dress that consisted of three diagonal layers that had a ruffle at the end of each layer. It had a tight heart shaped bodice, and was knee length. Around her waist was a black belt. It also came with black fingerless leather gloves were adorned with chains.

Katarina, however, was a little doubtful about hers. True, it was a very pretty dress, but it was so…revealing. It was a navy-blue dress that came just about her knees with silver sparkles. It too had a heart-shaped neckline. Just under her chest was a sash with a diamond pendant. Maybe if the dress was a bit longer and not so low-cut she would like it more.

As soon as they had changed into their dresses Shigure burst into the bathroom followed by Ayame.

When Shigure caught sight of the girls his mouth dropped open and he could not say anything coherent. Although it seemed like he was saying something that went like this; "High school girls! High school girls! High school girls for me!"

Ayame, on the other hand, went on and on commending himself on his work. "I simply knew that these would look fabulous on you! Thanks to my superior taste you girls will be the talk of the ball!"

"Aya are you hungry? 'Cause I'm starving!" Shigure whined.

"Oh you're hungry? I'll cook! What do you want?" Katarina quickly answered.

"Food! Anything!" he said as he fell dramatically to his knees in an attempt to slyly take a peek up their dresses. Katarina quickly ran off to the kitchen as Artemis kicked Shigure in the backside as punishment for his pervyness.

"Owww! You're so mean Ashley!" Shigure complained, before heading toward the kitchen in pursuit of Katarina. Thus, leaving Ashley completely alone with Ayame.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Artemis eventually said, "So you and Shigure are pretty close."

"Oh yes! Gure and I go way back! We went to the same high school and have been friends ever since. But Shigure's nothing compared to you!" He added as he reached out to caress her short blonde hair. Artemis blushed and butterflies formed in the pit of her stomach, but before anything else could take place Katarina's voice rang from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"  
>"Well, I guess we better go." Artemis said quietly, she was still embarrassed from what had just happened, and without another word they walked into the dining room.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Here it is part three! 8D It might take a while for part four to come out because Katherine's a bit busy with school and she's the one editing it. So untill then enjoy part three! ^^

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the pervs in this story. Only Artemis and Katarine.

* * *

><p>As everyone sat down to eat, Shigure once again pulled out the little remote, this time turning on Pretty Fly for a White Guy. "Give it to me, baby! Uh huh! Uh huh! Give it to me baby! Uh huh! Uh huh! And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly FOR A WHITE GUY!" Shigure, as he had the previous night, began rocking out.<p>

Ayame gently laid his hand on Shigure's shoulder as if to calm him down and said, "Gure, we have these fine young ladies here! We wouldn't want them to soil their fabulous new dresses! Especially ones of such FINE craftsmanship, if I do say so myself!"

Shigure stopped head banging, but continued to hum along and sway slightly. He couldn't resist shouting his favorite lines, "Now cruisin' in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass, but if he looks twice their gonna KICK HIS LILLY ASS!" Other than this, however, dinner was a pleasant affair.

"Oh, it is soooo late! I am simply EXHAUSTED!" said Ayame with a wide yawn.

"Oh, would you like to spend the night, Aya? How rude of me not to have asked earlier!" Shigure cried.

"That's quite alright. I will just show myself to a room! GOODNIGHT!" Ayame said, heading toward the staircase.

"Katarina, Artemis, would you be so kind as to clean up dinner?" Shigure asked, "I must make sure that Aya finds a room alright."

Artemis scoffed, still a little pissed at him for trying to look up their skirts, and rolled her eyes. "Katarina, don't clean that up." Artemis said, "Shigure should do it himself. He needs to learn how to control himself." With that, Artemis said her good nights, and headed up to bed.

Katarina still stood in the dining room, caught in a dilemma as to whether or not to clean everything up. In the end, she decided she would go ahead and do it. It was the least she could do. Shigure HAD offered her a place to stay, and she HAD agreed to answer to his demands. She assumed that this was one of them.

When she was finished, she walked down the hallway that led to the stairs. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, pushing her against the wall. For one wild moment, Katarina thought that she was being kidnapped, but then saw that it was only Shigure. He had one arm pressed against the wall on either side of her head, so she was forced to stand still where she was. Before Katarina could say anything, Shigure said, "Thank you so much for cleaning up, you really are a darling." Then in an uncharacteristically low and husky voice he said, "Until tomorrow, Katarina dearest." Having said this, he bent down and kissed her forehead very softly and walked off to his own bedroom. Katarina's head was spinning by the time she got to her room. She couldn't really process what had just happened. Her parents had once told her to be wary of advances like these from men. Oh well, she thought, I'm sure he was just being friendly toward me. He doesn't mean anything by it. Katarina decided that that was that, and rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>As soon as Artemis's head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep. She first dreamed about having to serve tea to Shigure on top of a giant mushroom while wearing a maid's uniform. Just when she was about to tell Shigure off for being such a perv, her dream switched.<p>

She was walking through was seemed to be a very _magical_ palace. As she walked deeper and deeper into the, palace freshly killed bodies began to line the hallway, causing her to shudder. When she finally reached the king's throne room, she was appalled to see a giant fat purple unicorn with a pink bloody horn sitting in the king's throne. This purple unicorn that just seemed to scream RAPIST! was holding the head of the king in his chubby hoof.

"I'll rape you all!" He laughed hysterically.

Artemis jolted awake, and gave a sigh of relief when she realized it was just a disturbing dream. When she lied back down, she realized that she wasn't alone. There was someone else in her bed. Her first thought was that it was Shigure, and she was just about to yell at him when she saw the long silky white hair. It was Ayame.

"Ayame!" she exclaimed, shock clearly displayed on her face.

Ayame groaned softly and opened his eyes. "Well good morning to you! I slept quite well, and I trust that you did as well?" Ayame said. Artemis propped herself up on her elbow and stared at him, open-mouthed? What the hell was he doing in her bed? She thought. However, she wasn't shocked in a bad way. In fact, she kind of enjoyed the chance to look at his beautiful hair, so smooth and shiny that she could see her reflection in its depths. "Well, if you aren't going to say anything, I will head down to breakfast! Something smells quite delicious!" Ayame pranced out the bedroom door, allowing Artemis a chance to clear her head. Why had she woken up so suddenly? Finding Aya in her bed had forced the dream from her mind. She pushed her thoughts aside and walked over to her wardrobe for some clothes. All the while she got dressed; she could not shake the feeling of horror that had hung over her since her waking.

Now completely dressed Artemis looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a knee length navy blue sun dress that had little blue flowers adorning the rest of the fabric. It had a spaghetti strapped top with a rounded neck that was fairly low cut. Looking at her reflection, she decided that long hair would better suit the outfit so with a toss of her head her hair began to grow and her pink highlights changed from pink to light blue.

Fully satisfied with her reflection, she waked downstairs to get some breakfast and to find out why the hell Ayame was in her freaking bed.

"Good morning," said Artemis as she sat down at the table. She noticed that Katarina was wearing another one of those super duper formal dresses. This one was lavender with purple roses decorating the waist and the squared neck of the dress. "I'm gonna have to take this girl shopping," thought Artemis.

"Good morning!" everyone replied.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Katarina.

"Hmmm I think so, but I woke up and found Ayame in my bed! Ayame, please tell me why you decided to get into my bed?" Artemis asked.

"You were in her bed? Well good for you Ayame!" Shigure high fived Ayame.

Katarina, realizing for once what they were talking about, slapped Shigure upside the head. "Ayame, you should not have been in Artemis's bed! That is completely inappropriate! You must wait until after marriage for such things to take place! For that is not the pure and virtuous thing to do!" Katarina went on and on about purity and what is acceptable and unacceptable until Ayame interrupted her.

"But Katarina, there was no where else for me to go! You and Artemis have the only guest rooms! And hers was the first room that I thought to share!"

"What about Shigure's?" Artemis asked exasperated.

"But Aya would have kept me up all night." Shigure answered.

"Gure, how many times do I have to say it? Not in front of the children!" Ayame scolded.

"What?" Artemis and Katarina said at the same time. The only difference was that Artemis's mouth had dropped wide open and Katarina just looked hopelessly confused.

"Never mind this. I think that if we are all done with breakfast then we should discuss today's plans." Said Shigure.

"What plans?" Artemis asked.

"Why our plans for the party tonight! You haven't forgotten yet have you? It was the whole reason for those brilliant dresses to be made!" answered Ayame.

"Okay, so tonight there is going to be a party at the _Magic_ Palace!" said Shigure, "As a rather well-known author, I merited an invitation. But what would the other writers think of me if I did not come without a lady or two to be escorted? That," he motioned to Katarina and Artemis, "is where you girls come in."

The girls just stared at Shigure for a moment. "Um...but you never ASKED us if we wanted to be your 'escorts'. What kind of party is this going to be anyway?" asked Artemis.

"Oh, you needn't worry about that. The party will be perfectly safe. Even Katarina here would approve!" Shigure replied.

"I happen to side with Artemis with this. You never did ask us to accompany you. In Rivendell it was chivalrous of the man to ask the lady to go with him to such things." Katarina said.

"Oh, very well." Shigure stood up and bowed so low that is nose nearly touched the ground to Katarina and Artemis and said, "Will you extraordinarily beautiful women do me the honors of being my dates tonight? It would please me greatly if you did. After all, Aya did go through all the trouble of making those dresses for you. 'Twould be a shame if they never got the chance to be worn!"

Both girls giggled slightly, and accepted. A party did sound like fun, and it would be a good chance to meet new people in this strange kingdom. In all honesty, Katarina couldn't wait! She hadn't been to any sort of social gathering since the farewell ball of her mother, when her mother left Rivendell forever. That had been a sad occasion, and she needed a good time. Maybe it was time for her to get some new clothes too, if that was what was acceptable here. "Artemis," she said, "can I go shopping with you? I'm afraid my current wardrobe is a bit much for this place." Artemis grinned, and eagerly began suggesting places to go. Ayame and Shigure both applauded loudly as Katarina asked this, for they wanted to see more of her.

The girls had asked Shigure if he would like to join them on their shopping expedition but he said that he wanted Katarina's new wardrobe to be a surprise, and that he needed to work on his new novel anyway. Aya, on the other hand, gladly accepted the invitation. He said that his fashion expertise would more than likely be needed so he might as well join them.

They ended up shopping at this one store called "Dressed to Thrill!" that Ayame had recommended. It was filled with a wide variety of styles, but no matter what style it was, all the clothes were quite sexy. Whether it be a low cut top or a short skirt, there was at least one aspect that was revealing.

When they walked into the store Artemis's eyes grew wide. She was in _heaven_! Never had she seen so many gorgeous clothes. Katarina on the other hand looked quite uncomfortable upon entering the shop. Everything was too revealing for her taste, but if this was the style she might as well try to fit in.

Artemis and Ayame both eagerly began to pull things off the clothing racks and it wasn't long until Katarina was shoved into a dressing room with the clothes that they had chosen for her.

While Katarina was busy changing Ayame and Artemis sat on a couch outside of the dressing room. Artemis was still embarrassed from both the incident with Ayame this morning and the incident that had happened last night that she didn't know what to say while they were waiting on Katarina. It was eventually Ayame who spoke.

"So I've noticed that you're always changing styles. Do you know why that is?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, well I don't really know, to be honest. I just like all of the styles. I don't see why you have to chose just one style and stick with it. Not while there are so many amazing styles you can wear." Artemis replied.

"Hmmm I understand what you're saying but there has to be a reason behind it. Maybe because you've been so restricted in your childhood, you never had the chance to experiment and find the style one style that's you. And so you will be doomed to forever flit from one style to the next never settling down to that one style that's you. How tragic!" He exclaimed dramatically.

"Or, I'm not just one style, I'm many styles. In other words I'm a little bit of everything." Artemis suggested. Ayame didn't look satisfied, but before he could argue anything else Katarina had finished changing.

She was wearing a black miniskirt with a sparkly sequined black tube top, a black newsboy hat with a black feathery flower on it, and black knee high boots. Silver bangles adorned her wrists and a sliver necklace with a butterfly pendant hung from her neck.

"You look FABULOUS!" Ayame and Artemis exclaimed at the same time.

"Umm thanks." Katarina said clearly uncomfortable in this new attire.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis.

"Well… It's just that every thing's so short and revealing." Katarina frowned.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just trust me and Ayame and you'll have the most amazing wardrobe ever!" Artemis said.

"If you say so." Was all Katarina could say before heading back into the dressing room to try on the next item. Thus went the routine of the day, with Ayame and Artemis rushing off to find a different size or more clothes and Katarina being their life sized Barbie doll trying on everything they picked out.

After three hours of shopping the little trio left "Dressed to Thrill!" with four full shopping bags filled with clothes that most girls would kill to have. Thank goodness Katarina was a Princess and had a "small fortune" with her or else they would have never been able to afford it by themselves. The total had come to be 12,000 gaga's, about 600 dollars in American money.


End file.
